The UED Strikes Again
by secret69xd
Summary: After the failure of the first United Earth Directorate Expedition forces, another force was sent and this time commanded by a young Marine general Uzumaki Naruto, who was one of the persons who participated in a top secret project called "Chakra power source" ten years ago. With elements and characters of red alert 2 and 3, command and conquer general zero hour and of metal slug.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and StarCraft Crossover

* * *

The UED Strikes Again.

After the failure of the first United Earth Directorate Expedition forces, another force was sent and this time commanded by a young Marine general Uzumaki Naruto, who was one of the persons who participated in a top secret project called "Chakra power source" ten years ago. With elements and characters of red alert 2 and 3, command and conquer general zero hour and of metal slug.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 37

Occupation: Soldier

Rank: General of the Japanese Marine branch of the United Earth Directorate

Specialization: He specializes in commanding direct assault and stealth forces and using a power called chakra, an experimental type of power in which he was one of the few person who possessed it.

Powers

-Chakra

-Psionics

Chakra powered abilities

-Ninjutsu

-Mokuton and Hyoton

Psionics

-Mind reading

-Mind control

* * *

Planet Braxis High Orbit, Koprulu Sector, year 2504

At the High orbit of the very icy planet of Braxis, a large fleet of battle cruisers, large saucers (Yuri's saucers and Martian UFO's), robotic heads (giga fortress head form), star like metal fortresses (giga fortress sea fortress mode), Valkyries, Vikings, Hercules and submarine like vehicles (metal slug Hozumi boss submarine modified with rocket boosters), by the thousands are floating above the planet.

* * *

At the main battle cruiser (similar to starcraft 2 Jackson's revenge only 2 times larger), major general Uzumaki Naruto, a tall blonde man with blue eyes and fair complexion was currently briefed by Sergeant Major Kasamoto Eri, a young woman with also blonde hair.

"Sir! This is the planet Braxis, this is where Admiral DuGalle and his forces first stationed and this is also the one whom they unleashed the zerg on dominion colonies 4 years ago to observe the ferocity of such creatures" Naruto nodded at that and replied

"I see, anyway Sergeant, tell all of our forces that we will make this planet as our base, if we confront enemies there, destroy them all" and he smoked back using his pipe

"Yes sir!" Eri responded, and Naruto thought

'If DuGalle and Stukov failed, I will not repeat that, this time, I brought some old but still useful technologies, we will see how these Zerg, Dominion and the Protoss will fare against the true might of the United Earth Directorate!' he smirked at that and continued smoking

* * *

At the same time, the Dark Prelate Zeratul felt something bad and its quite familiar to him, he will look at it later once he was done researching about a prophesy. In the situation of Sarah Kerrigan, she also sensed that a new force has come to the sector and it will interfere to her plans of subjugating the dominion for good.

Back to Naruto, they were surprised that there are no opposition at this planet, which means it is good, then they will use this planet as a main base and terraform some parts of it in order to accommodate agriculture, barracks, airfields and spaceports. He then addressed all of his men

* * *

"Men! After we learned the defeat of Admiral DuGalle and his forces here at this sector, our interest died out, but the council changed their minds eventually and this time send a larger force composed of us to totally destroy the dominion and zerg for good as well as to keep the Protoss at bay.

"Unlike in the past expedition who easily recruited the locals here, we are going to examine them this time and check where their loyalty lies. The United Earth Directorate will never be humiliated again as this time we are in the millions and we even brought more weapons and equipment to defeat them all.

* * *

"Long live the United Earth Directorate! And long live Humanity!" and many men shouted and cheered which made Naruto happy and exalted, he is sure that even if the dominion, zerg and protoss unite and even unleash large monsters or gods against them, the UED will win in the end.

For now, once the construction projects in this planet are done, they will commence a large offensive, but it happen a year later as instructed by the council and his men need to rest for a while.

* * *

On the next day, Naruto was currently reading some intelligence regarding the strength of the dominion forces as well as the activities of the zerg and protoss

"Are you sure that the information are accurate Sergeant Kasamoto?" Eri nodded and confidently replied

"Yes sir! They are accurate"

"I see, so Mengsk army has become larger and stronger, hmmm, and the zerg are mostly at Char, but I knew they will attack other planets soon and the protoss, its seems that the Tal'darim faction are the only one who is mostly active" Eri nodded again while Naruto smirked

"This will be good, anyway! Are there any news that the rebel forces and Martians under Rootmars are finally defeated?"

"Yes, I just received an information that Rootmars is finally killed by Major Marco Rossi and General Morden will face trial today"

"That's a good news, those damn jellyfish like Martians think that they can defeat us? And they allied themselves to the primitive army of Morden, what foolish aliens they are, while they are quite advanced in terms of technology, they are nevertheless dumber than a rebel soldier"

"You are right sir, and you know I wish I was also there fighting against those aliens and rebels, but I am also happy to be your personal assistant general, sir" Naruto smiled at that, he really liked this girl.

"Don't worry Eri, by next year, you are going to fight against more powerful enemy we have never seen before in combat, I am excited myself to crush the Zerg"

* * *

On the other hand, Jim Raynor's forces are still struggling to recruit new personnel they desperately needed in order to defeat Arcturus Mengsk, and this time he will surely put a bullet in his head. Currently he seated at his Battlecruiser, the Hyperion Bridge.

"Sir, I am just recently informed that there's a large activity in Braxis, should we check it?" his admiral Matt Horner said, Jim shook his head and sighed

"No, we must avoid any encounter with anyone for a while, we are too few and it will endanger us all" Matt nodded and went back to his post.

* * *

Time skip 1 year later.

It's been a year since the United Earth Directorate second expeditionary forces led by Major General Naruto Uzumaki lived at planet Braxis, which was changed considerably as there are now large forests, agricultural lands, industrial complexes, lots of barracks, garrisons, bunkers, tunnels, airfields, spaceports, naval bases and many more and in the future, the planet is planned to be settled with earth colonists.

Currently Naruto was watching the UNN regarding the attack of Zerg throughout the Dominion, as said by the news there are already billions of dead due to Zerg infestation and attacks, and Mengsk almost do nothing about it, except in defending Korhal and nearby planets around it.

"Damn! That Queen of Blades, it seems that she grew restless over the years, well, Sergeant! Order the 1st, 2nd and 5th fleet to be ready, we are going to destroy some Zerg" Eri saluted and shouted

"Yes Sir!" and the fleets began to prepare itself for the attack, a fleet is composed of 100 large battlecruisers and 200 other vessels, and Naruto's ship he named Kitsunemaru, the largest among the ships began to fly towards space.

His ship armed with state of the art laser cannons, VX missiles, 2 Yamato Cannons, 25mm multi barrel auto cannon both anti-air and ground, his ship also carried 30 5 megaton nuclear missiles and at the bottom are 15, 350 mm Shirada cannons (Red alert 3 Shogun battleship cannons) attached to 5 turrets (3 cannon/turret) and 10 120 mm proton collider cannons (red alert 3 harbinger gunship main weapon) while at there are also 2 collider cannons at the front and 2 turrets of Shirada cannons.

* * *

Once at space, Eri asked him

"Sir, what planet we are going to attack first?" Naruto then looked at the map hologram and pointed a planet

"Here, we are going to take this one, this planet called Haven; it is infested with Zerg along with the presence of the Protoss and some colonist from Agria, this will be a good opportunity to show them that we have returned"

"Are you sure sir?" she asked with some doubt

"I am sure Sergeant, this will be a good thing to demonstrate to them the full power of the United Earth Directorate" Eri just nodded at that, she felt that there will be some wrong but she knew Naruto, but not that much; well he is a very capable commander, heck, he was her commander when they assaulted the main base of Morden during his first rebellion and he kicked his ass literally.

* * *

On the planet Haven, Jim Raynor was still deciding if he will ally to the Protoss to cleanse the colonists or save the colonists, he couldn't weigh in the options, well the Protoss are his friends but the leader of the colonists, Dr. Ariel Hanson plead to him that she will find a cure.

"Ahhh, I guess I am going to side with the colonists" he looked at the screen where the Protoss Admiral Selendris is.

"I see you side with them, I hope you will give us a good fight James Raynor" and it was out.

"Thank you Jim! Don't worry I will find a cure for my people" Ariel said, Jim nodded and he began to order his troops to prepare to stop the Protoss purifier mothership.

* * *

Back to Naruto, it is estimated that they will reach the high orbit of the planet Haven in an hour and suddenly, the radar systems picked up a small presence of Dominion Battlecruisers.

"Warning, Dominion Battlecruisers inbound" an adjutant said, Naruto cursed at that, damn this dominion, but nevertheless this will be a good opportunity to show them who is more superior.

"Prepare all weapons!" Naruto commanded, one of the battlecruisers of the Dominion contacted them and it showed the face of General Warfield

"This is General Warfield of the Dominion fleet, whoever the hell you are, get out of Dominion space!" Naruto responded

"Ahhh, General Warfield, it's a pleasure to meet you, I am General Naruto Uzumaki of the United Earth Directorate, surrender now, and we will treat you fairly" Warfield was surprised that the UED returned, and they have a larger force, or maybe even larger than this one he currently seeing.

* * *

"Damn you Earth People! When you will learn your lesson? Nonetheless, we are going to defeat you right here and right now" and the transmission was out, the dominion battlecruisers began to attack

"Fire at will!" Naruto again commanded, his battle cruiser fired its two Yamato cannons, which severely damaged one of the dominion capital ships, then a group of wraiths of began to attack his ship, only to be obliterated with its anti-air weapons.

"Sir the dominion forces began to retreat, should we pursue them?" Eri asked, Naruto nodded and replied

"Let the 5th fleet pursue them, and then retreat if the Dominion will strike back"

"Yes Sir!" Naruto then commanded the captain to proceed as planned, a few minutes later, it was assessed that 4 Dominion battlecruisers, 45 wraiths, 23 Vikings, 4 Hercules and 3 science vessels are destroyed while at their side, 1 Battlecruiser, and 13 Valkyries are destroyed. The battle lasted only for an hour.

* * *

Warfield on the other hand barely escaped the pursuing UED 5th fleet, and they are more powerful as before, damn, they attacked while the Zergs began to infest them, it's like the UED invasion before, which attacked them during the Zerg infestation 5 years ago.

Back to the Raynor's Raiders faction, they successfully repelled the Protoss fleet and destroyed the massive purifier mothership. Ariel, thanked Jim after that and she gave him a kiss on the cheek and they said goodbye to each other when suddenly.

* * *

"Greetings! This is General Naruto Uzumaki of the United Earth Directorate, I want to talk to the leader of this colony or anyone who is a representative of it" a booming voice at the sky said. Jim and Ariel looked at the sky and saw several battlecruisers and other space vessels, and they numbered by the hundreds.

"Holy cow! The UED guys are back, this will be not good!" Jim exclaimed, Ariel then asked

"United Earth Directorate? Wait! They are from earth? And I thought they were defeated years ago?"

"Yeah, they were defeated, but the thought that they will come back with a larger force is a very surprise, at least in our situation here and I will be the one to talk to them, you can now go back to your people Ariel, don't worry, we will protect you" Ariel smiled and nodded at that.

* * *

Jim immediately contacted Matt from the Hyperion who said that general Uzumaki is waiting for them to board his ship, Kitsunemaru which recently landed, and Jim was amazed as well as terrified at the size of the battlecruiser, its two times the size of the Hyperion, it is as large as the Purifier and most of all its armed with many cannons.

Several UED marines came out and escorted Jim along with Matt, Tosh and Tychus towards the bridge of the battlecruiser. Once there they were amazed how large the bridge but the writings are different, it's not the alphabet they learned in school.

"Felicitations and Greetings! I am Sergeant Major Eri Kasamoto, follow me please" Jim and others nodded at the blonde woman and they went downstairs and at the windows stood a man with wearing a dark brown overcoat matched with his pants, a peaked cap, and at his shoulders are epaulettes with two golden stars in it. He then spoke

* * *

"I am General Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you, are you the leader of this colony Mister James Raynor?" Jim was surprised but of course, he is wanted here at the Dominion, so many will know of him.

"No, I am not the leader here general, but I helped this people to repel the Protoss fleet who tried to destroy them"

"I see, and why the Protoss wanted to destroy them? Are they infested?"

"Probably they are but I don't know much" Naruto nodded and pouted

"Hmm! This will be a good opportunity, you see, Earth has developed an experimental drug cure to infested humans, but it was still undergoing clinical trials, maybe I can give these people the drug" Jim then changed the topic

* * *

"Why are you here?" Naruto smirked at that

"We are here because we want to kill Mengsk and destroy the Zerg once and for all, it was a mistake that Stukov and DuGalle to control them" Jim narrowed his eyes and spoke

"That's your only agenda here? I know there will be other motives you earth people hiding"

"Maybe yes, maybe no, you see Earth and its satellite planets has been in constant wars due to massive rebellions and recently the neutral alien race, the Martians betrayed our non-aggression pact and decided to allied to a rebel faction, but they were crushed nonetheless"

"Wait! Martians? You mean there are aliens near Earth itself?" Naruto nodded

"The people of the earth, first became in contact with Martians in 2450 when they were discovered underground of Mars, and they signed at treaty of peaceful coexistence, but the Martians decided to ally to general Morden of the Rebel army whom they kidnapped and replaced with a Martian disguised as him. The martians looked like Jellyfish with many tentacles"

* * *

"Anyway Mr. Raynor, I have a proposition, you are fighting against Mengsk and Mengsk is also our enemy. Why don't we ally to each other?, and defeat him, the UED can provide you with any weapons and personnel you needed, you should consider it, I will give you some time to think about it, just contact me if you wanted to" Jim nodded and Naruto continued

"Well, it's nice to meet you" he looked at a marine captain and ordered him to give 5 crates of the experimental drug to Raynor and his men, and he assured them that they can replicate it and thoroughly check it.

Once Raynor and his men are out, Naruto ordered his fleet to go back to space, and there, Eri inquired

"Do you think that Mr. Raynor will ally himself to us?"

"We will see that in the future Eri, and anyway, did the 5th fleet captured or destroyed Warfield?"

"The fleet decimated most of Warfield's forces but he escaped unfortunately" Naruto smiled at that.

"Good!, he will report this to Mengsk".

* * *

At the Hyperion, Jim and others are discussing about a potential alliance to the United Earth Directorate forces.

"Sir, while the UED can give us weapons and personnel we needed, I still don't trust them" Matt said, Tosh then responded

"The Earth general seems to be suspicious and I can't even read his mind, it's like he has some kind of mind barrier but nonetheless brother, he will be a valuable ally against Mengsk" Jim nodded and he looked at Tychus

"What do you think Tychus?"

"It's up to you Jimmy, I am just going to enjoy the adventures, and if you ask me, I don't trust those earth guys especially that general" Jim sighed and spoke

"I guess I am going to think this one carefully, I am just going to weigh the advantages and disadvantages of the proposition" all others nodded and Jim went to the cantina to drink some whisky.

* * *

At Augustgrad, Korhal, Mengsk is very angry about the reports of Warfield, those damn earth people again are going to depose him as emperor, and maybe this time they will kill him for good.

"I am going to address the people, call a press conference immediately!" and he looked again at the video that Warfield sent to him and thought

'This will be a bad day for me, damn! Damn the Zerg, damn Raynor and now damn the UED. This UED battlecruiser is huge, and there are other vessels that are strange, a saucer, a flying robotic head, and a star shaped ship, hmmm, I guess my Loki battlecruisers will be released earlier due to this'

Mengsk was not a fool, so he put several billions of credits in many top secret military projects like making new machines and one of them was the Loki class battlecruiser, its larger than an ordinary one and its more armor plated and have more powerful Yamato cannons as well as wider range of detecting enemies.

Also, the Dominion developed the Odin, a larger version of Thor robots and it is armed with tactical nukes, larger guns and very accurate anti-air missiles.

* * *

End

Ende

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

* * *

After the news of Warfield's defeat by the UED reached Mengsk, the emperor of the Dominion immediately called for a conference to address his people.

"People of the Dominion, while we are being attacked by the Zerg, a menace has come again, the United Earth Directorate returned and they will try to subjugate us again. I call you, citizens of Dominion to destroy both the zerg and this UED once and for all" and the people in Korhal cheered for him.

* * *

Once the speech was done, the Dominion activated all of its newer forces and conscription was introduced to curb the zerg and this UED. On the other hand, Naruto's forces are installing the chronosphere satellites system on Braxis and in other dominion planets.

The chronosphere satellite system is a method used to teleport the mechanical forces and infantry transport anywhere instantly. This technology was used by the UED more than 50 years ago, and it was only used by the Special Forces.

* * *

The forces of the previous UED expedition are the regular ones, and not authorized to use the chronosphere system and the council underestimated the enemy. The systems are cloaked satellites witheach possess a laser defence system, powered by both nuclear and solar power. The satellite cannot be hacked easily as it used a different language, it uses encrypted Classical Chinese as a program language and it will self-destruct once it was hacked.

* * *

Currently, Naruto and his forces are still in Haven, eradicating the remaining zerg forces and testing their experimental cure. They also tested their biochemical agent, Anthrax Gamma (from Generals Zero Hour) if it could destroy the zerg. In its initial trials, it was successful but it only affects the zerglings and larvae as of now.

In their third week in Haven and the last time he talked to Raynor, Naruto decided to leave the planet.

* * *

"Dr. Hanson, I guess we are going to leave now, I hope our cure will truly cure your people, goodbye" and his forces left the planet and they installed a base there in case the protoss or the zerg will come back.

The queen of blades on the other hand was not pleased by the UED forces here again, this will hinder her path for revenge against Mengsk, so she will launch a strike force to the main UED base, and no one can stop her.

"The fools of Earth think that they can defeat me? I will show to them the true power of the Queen of Blades!" and her power emanated throughout the dominion city they destroyed previously.

* * *

While on their way back to Braxis, Naruto's fleet was intercepted by a Protoss Taldarim fleet.

"Incoming protoss transmission" and Naruto opened it.

"You terrans are pests to this sector, we are going to show that the Taldarim are the true rulers of the galaxy"

"Fool! We are not those so called terrans you alien, we are humans, and you aliens will be destroyed here right now!" and the transmission was out. Naruto ordered his forces to prepare and activate the enhanced shield and scanning systems.

* * *

"Sir, the protoss fleet are composed of 10 motherships and 57 carriers as well as 200 smaller vessels" the captain of the ship said

"Alright! Fire at will!"

"Fire at will!" and a battle ensued.

* * *

Naruto's flagship was under attack by two protoss motherships, so he ordered to focus all fire on the first mothership; his ship fired all of its cannons, from Proton cannons to its Yamato cannons. The enemy ship's shield system shattered easily and it was critically damaged, and Naruto finished it by firing the Shirada 350 mm cannons, totally downing it.

The second mothership on the other hand fired its lance laser weapons against the right side of his ship. His shield systems collapsed and it damaged a part of it. Thanks to newer metal alloys, the ship are able to withstand any high energy weapons at a very long time.

"Sir, one of our reactors suffered a moderate damage, the AI control systems on the other hand are critically damaged, we are going manual now sir" Naruto nodded, and he wanted to finish this fight as Protoss carrier drones are now attacking him.

"Fire two nukes against that mothership, destroy it!"

"Yes sir!" two tactical nuclear missiles are released from its silos, and went towards the protoss mothership, obliterating it.

* * *

At the other battlecruiser at the rear of the UED fleet led by his cousin colonel Karin Uzumaki, she was fighting five protoss carriers with its annoying drones.

"Damn this drones! Focus the yamato cannon at the middle ship" and her ship turned to one of the carriers at the middle

"Fire!" and it was damaged severely, she then ordered to unleash 50 Viking and Valkyrie fighter aerospace planes from her ship and it pursued the protoss drones as well as the carriers themselves. She then saw a battlecruiser was down and immediately contacted Naruto.

"Sir! Five of our battlecruisers are down, and 100 of our smaller units are destroyed, the rear, needs more reinforcements!" Naruto nodded and he replied

"I am going to send additional Battlecruisers Vikings there" and he was out.

* * *

The Taldarim protoss fleet in their case suffered casualties of 4 motherships, and 15 carriers, the UED commanding general thought that they are going to be destroyed easily, but as they are the first race, they will show to them their power that is greater than to their foolish protoss counterparts in Shakuras.

"This terran fleet is getting annoying, focus all fire on the main ship!" the commander said, and preparing their weapons, several UED ships appeared at their back, and it fired against them.

"The terrans are attacking at the rear, we must retreat for a while, and they are too many!"

"No! I am going to show these terrans that the Taldarim can defeat them, even though they are numerous"

"They are not terrans as the commander said, they didn't even belong to the Dominion or any other terrans here, and they are from the Home Planet of all terrans, earth!"

"What! It doesn't matter, they are going to be anni-" and the Taldarim commander didn't finished what he was going to say as his mothership has been destroyed by the Yamato cannons of the battlecruisers.

* * *

Once the battle was done, the UED suffered casualties of 25 battlecruisers and 169 other ships, while the protoss fleet was destroyed except one mothership which was critically damaged. The Tal'darim underestimated them, and soon everyone will know the true might of the United Earth Directorate.

The battle lasted for more than 7 hours, the protoss ships are after all more durable than most of the human fleet and their weapons are quite powerful but the UED are numerous and winning by numbers is sometimes true.

Other parties noticed this battle, the protoss in Shakuras surveyed the battle and the UED fleet seemed to be more durable than the previous ones as well as they are able to detect even the most cloaked units as their stealth surveying ships were destroyed as well.

* * *

Mensgk on the other hand was informed as well, the UED battlecruisers are durable, but his scout ships were obliterated by the UED. This will not be good if they have some kind of wide sensor/detector of sorts. His Dominion must survive, he will not let those fools from earth to rule the place he hardly worked.

He will not let anyone to destroy his land and his power as the Emperor of this sector of the galaxy, the dominion will live and he will destroy the UED and the Zerg. He will kill this Uzumaki Naruto and Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of blades.

Speaking of her, he was informed that she is trying to pursue Raynor for the reason of obtaining a Xel naga device. Also, his scientist led by Dr. Emil Narud are finishing his Hybrid experiment, a combination of Protoss and Zerg, a powerful psionic entity capable of defeating both of the aliens.

With such weapons activated, no one will stop him and with his new technologies now releasing, it will be a matter of time when all will bow before him and his throne.

* * *

End.


End file.
